


Misaki's Facial Hair

by JewyCenter



Category: Junjou Romantica, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Fluff, Junjou Romantica - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewyCenter/pseuds/JewyCenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki shows Usagi who's the manly one now. Lel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misaki's Facial Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Pls dnt axe... I'm so bord.
> 
> I don't write like that. Please don't leave me. XD

__MISAKI POV__

I spread myself out on the ruby red couch, fanning my self with forgotten school assignments. I looked over to see Usagi-San typing away on his laptop. At least he's working...?

A sudden bizarre thought crossed my mind. A smirk spread across my face just thinking about it. Trying to contain my giggles, I shot up the never ending stair case.

"No running on the stairs, Misaki." Usagi spoke with no emotion in his voice, he was too busy focusing on his work.

I continued to run up the stairs, not really caring about safety at the moment. Once at the top, I burst into my room. I opened multiple drawers searching for the required supplies. 

Once they were all collected, I spread them out on my never used twin bed. Scissors, markers, paper, and tape were all the helpers I needed for my master plan.

I cut a beard connected to a mustache out of paper. I clumsily colored it with brown marker. Once satisfied with my work, I cut a piece of tape and stuck the craft to my face skillfully.

I looked into the mirror and made 'manly' poses, trying to find the best one.  
"Usagi-San... get ready to be blown away," I spoke to no one in particular. It was show time. 

Exiting the room, I stood at the top of the stairs with a mighty pose. My legs were spread with hands on my hips. I stared at the man below from afar. He took off his reading glasses and stared back.

"WHO'S THE MAN OF THE HOUSE NOW, USAGI... KUN!" I screamed with over confidence.

Usagi put his head into his hands and shook his head with a string of laughter following. He stood up just as sassily as me and started to question me.

"Oh... Then Misaki-San, come closer so I can get a closer look at your newest attribute." He smirked.

My eye twitched visibly.

"Umm... No can do." I replied quietly.

"I'll come to you then." He said right before lunging towards me.

"AH! No running on the stairs!!" I scream laughed. 

I dashed to the master bedroom and slammed the door behind me. Usagi slammed it open 2 seconds later. He pinned me on the bed with a menacing look in his eyes. Before I could process what happened, I saw my 'facial hair' in his hand.

"Ow...?" It sounded more like a question. 

Usagi dropped the paper on the floor and kissed me roughly on the lips. It lasted a few seconds before he finally pulled back.

"You're so stupid, Misaki" He joked with a genuine laugh. It was nice to hear him laugh, it felt like sunshine after a storm.

We smiled at each other before he grabbed my hand and put it to his cheeks. I could feel rough stubble starting to form. 

"Catch up, young one." The seme smirked.


End file.
